Fumiya Kindo
is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He is Ichika's older brother and the leader and founder of his own team, the Spark Wings. Appearance Personality So far it's shown that Fumiya's personality is sort of like Suoh's in a way. Normally he's aloof, taunting, flashy and dramatic of his own power; while the other side of him speaks in quite an aggressive and stern tone to even his sister when he gets emotional. He's somewhat over-confident in battle and outside of battle but despite this, he's not nearly as over-confident as Lui or Silas; Fumiya normally acts standoffish only towards the Victories. Fumiya is also quite opportunistic, as he attempted to recruit Lodin Haijima for his team in order to take down Dante and the Victories, only to get rebuffed. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen: Fumiya's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Ratchet Drain: When a Right-Spinning opponent attacks the Ratchet Disc, the Disc stops and Fafnir absorbs the attack. * Wizard Blow: When Fafnir lands on the rim of its Rise Performance Tip, it gets a speed boost, allowing it to deal more damage. This is similar to Shu Kurenai's Counter Break. * Wizard Spin: Like Geist Spin, Wizard Fafnir spin steals, then uses its spin speed to create a miniature hurricane. * Ratchet Barrier: Wizard Fafnir's Ratchet Disc spins on contact with a Left-Spinning bey, blocking the attack and leaving Fafnir unharmed. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!/Serious Burst Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challende to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * ''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!'' Relationships Arman Kasaba Arman is Fumiya's rival and because he's a member of the Victories, they're also distant to each other. Ichika Kindo Ichika is Fumiya's younger sister. So far in the series, Ichika doesn't believe in all about winning as opposed to Fumiya, straining their relationship. Despite all this it's shown in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06 that he really cares for Ichika. Free De La Hoya Free and Fumiya have never interacted face to face. However, it is revealed that Fumiya was inspired to create his Wizard Fafnir after seeing Free with his Geist Fafnir. Arthur Peregrine Despite never interacting so far. Arthur, explained by Fumiya, stripped all his members away to HELL due to Apocalypse's power. Quotes * "For today's event, you're nothing but a clown for my amusement" to Dante Koryu in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03. * "You'll bring the name of the Victories down along with you, and then, that's all folks! When I'm done, it will be the end of the Victories!" * "Blading is fine, as long as it's fun? What a lod of crock! I'm never gonna accept that, and now, I'm gonna crush every one of you! - to Ichika Kindo in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03. * “You’re just a stepping stone to my second championship.” - to Lodin Gallery Beyblade Burst Rise Fumiya Kindo 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise Fumiya Kindo Launch.png Beyblade Burst GT Fumiya Kindo and Wizard Fafnir JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst GT Poster.jpg|Fumiya in The Burst Rise Poster Burst GT Poster Characters.png Drum meets Fumiya for the first time.png|Fumiya meets Dante Fumiya in opening.gif|Fumiya in Gatti'n'Roll! opening Fumiya wink.gif|Fumiya winks to Dante after introducing himself Fumiya's launching his bey.gif|Fumiya lauching his bey Fumiya's aura.gif|Fumiya's aura Drum versus Fumiya.png Fumiya using Wizard Blow.gif glg.PNG Fumiya Picture.PNG Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Fumiya Kindo.png Lodin vs. Fumiya.jpg Dante vs. Fumiya.jpg Fumiya and Lodin launches.jpg Lodin vs Fumiya match.jpg Trivia *According to the manga and in the 12th episode of Rise, Fumiya based his Wizard Fafnir off of Free De La Hoya's Geist Fafnir. *Fumiya is the first character introduced in Rise who is left-handed. *Along with Silas Karlisle and Naoki Minamo, Fumiya is the third major character to wear glasses. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Spark Wings Category:Main Characters